


Doubts

by Chinagirl18



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Chant Down Babylon, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinagirl18/pseuds/Chinagirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"Chant Down Babylon". Maria's thoughts on her almost-death experience. Includes a little M&M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> So, at one point, I was crazy about Roswell, sadly off air now, and I watched every single episode at least 3 times on YouTube. (YouTube was and will forever be my friend.) My favorite character ended up being Maria DeLuca, and therefore, my favorite couple to ship was Maria and Michael.
> 
> Enough of my flashback. Anyway, when I watched "Chant Down Babylon" (the song by Bob Marley and the Wailers) for the first time, Max practically strangling Maria seemed like a regular action/suspense insert to the show. But then I kinda watched that episode over and over and over again - because that's an awesome episode - and got to thinking: How would Maria feel if her alien friend turned into her crazy homicidal alien friend? This is my answer.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Roswell's origin. I am just an analyzing fangirl.

Maria swayed from side to side to the song 'Chant Down Babylon'. She turned and could only take in a startled breath before strong, murderous hands clamped around her throat…

Maria bolted upwards in her bed. She was breathing heavily. She felt her throat, expecting a pair of hands to be squeezing the life out of her, and she sighed, relieved, when she felt no such thing. She remembered the face that could have been her last as Max, the faithful and strong best friend's beau. She knew, however, that it had not been Max in that body, controlling those hands. Max was not the ruthless killer that the soul inside of him – Clayton – was. Maria knew that. But those angry eyes could not be fake enough to convince her subconscious to be carefree of this new Max.

After all, Max and Liz were dating. She knew that Liz would argue with her, defending her boyfriend, and she had a right to do that. Anyway, Maria did not know how Max had his life with Liz flash before his eyes before he was practically reborn and freed from the evil Clayton's body and mind. She couldn't judge that harshly without knowing the whole story.

And besides Max being Liz's boyfriend, she knew that she would have an even bigger fight with Michael if she ever mentioned her doubt…and she couldn't lose Michael. After being told that Michael loved her too much to put her in danger, and herself feeling the same way, she knew that she couldn't leave Michael. He was one of the most important things in her life right now. And if Max, lost in Clayton's violence, tried anything, Michael would be there to protect her. She couldn't lose faith in Michael. She had to believe in her best friend and trust that Liz wouldn't endanger her friends with a known murderer.

Ring…Ring…

Maria was startled out of her thoughts. She looked over at the phone. The caller ID said that it was Liz calling. She picked it up.

"Maria, hey," she heard Liz say. "So listen. I was thinking about the other night, in my dorm room. First of all, I'm sorry you had to experience that. And…Max says he's sorry. Because, you know, he couldn't control himself. He – he was being controlled by that Clayton dude—"

"Liz," Maria interrupted. "Liz. That's okay. I understand. I know it wasn't Max in there. You don't have to apologize." She had to say it aloud to believe it herself.

"Okay," said Liz. "I'm glad to hear that. Again, I'm so so sorry."

Maria smiled to herself, feeling her best friend's guilt. "Liz, it's okay. I'm over it. See you tomorrow, sweetie."

"Okay, Maria. See ya." With that, Liz hung up.

Maria let the phone linger in her hand, and then hung up herself.

She was choosing to really get over it. It was dumb. She was making a big deal out of nothing.

She lay back down, and this time, she really chose to forget it. She trusted Liz, Max, and most of all, she trusted her Spaceboy.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Yankee Doodle,
> 
> Chinagirl18


End file.
